Collection of Dnangel sillyness
by RheaJW
Summary: I think they are what you would call 'drabbles.' Just alot of oneshots I write. Various ratings and such, rated higher just to be safe. There is yaoi in it. Be warned!
1. Pencil

Hi )  
I am Rhea, or Clover as my friends like to call me. I have never written anything for D.N.Angel so these are all... not good lol. I used to write all the time but then everything got so busy that I had to stop. Now that I have time I'm writing all I can as often as I can. ++ Please go easy on me, but please review! Tell me everything bad about my writting but please tell me the good stuff too so I don't change it, and so I don't feel like a complete failure at it hehe.

* * *

"Hiwatari!"

Satoshi Hiwatari arched an eyebrow in response. However, as he had not raised his head, or moved his blue hair from his face, his action went unseen, and Takeshi Saehara was sure he wasn't whispering loud enough, though if he inched any closer he would have a mouthful of blue hair.

"Hiwatari!" He hissed louder, blowing Satoshi's hair away from him angrily. Satoshi closed his eyes, trying to ignore the annoying itch that came from his hair rubbing against his neck. "Hiwatari-san!"

Satoshi glanced to his right to glare at Daisuke Niwa. He was failing to keep his friend under control, and didn't seem to even be trying to hide his amusement.

"Hiwatari!"

"WHAT?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

Satoshi glared at the obnoxious boy, ignoring the fact that his glasses were now slowly sliding down his nose. Takeshi took notice and pushed them back into place.

"Please? I know you have one. You're nerdy like that."

"Saehara!"

"Don't call him that! Hiwatari is the coolest boy in the school!"

"And he's handsome."

"Yes... and handsome."

Takeshi rolled his eyes at the group of girls he had offended. "He's still nerdy."

Satoshi sighed and took a pencil from his pocket, throwing it angrily onto Takeshi's desk.


	2. Saehara, GET OFF!

**Hello.**

**- Thanks. I'll try to be more clear on who is talking.**

**Sorry about this chapter. I'm just bored and just started writing and this is what came out. It isn't my best work at all.**

**There is talking to/from Krad and Dark. So-**

_/Krad talking/  
_/Satoshi to Krad/  
_//Dark talking//  
_//Dai to Dark.//

**And reviews make me squeal with joy. So review pwease!!!**

* * *

Satoshi Hiwatari stuck his head out of the shower, listening intently. He sighed when a shrill ring confirmed what he had been dreading. 

Someone was calling.

Prepared for the cold, he walked into the living room to answer the phone, only to find it missing.

"Damnit," he mumbled, running a hand through his dripping hair.

He quickly walked into his room, following the sound of the rings. It was times like this he was glad he lived alone. Though, he reminded himself, if others were in the apartment, he would have had no need to venture around cold and naked, for someone else would have answered the phone.

He shook out his blankets, the phone flew across the room and landed in his trash can, still ringing.

"Saehara." Satoshi declared, picking up the phone and staring at it. Without knowing exactly why, he answered it.

"Saehara."

"Hiwatari! You weren't in school today," Saehara yelled.

"I know."

"Well come open your door. Niwa and I here."

"You know-"

"Is it unlocked?"

Hearing the front door open, Satoshi grabbed clothes and pulled them on. He turned to see Saehara standing in the doorway, his arm tightly held around a short red haired boys shoulders.

"Sorry Hiwatari. I tried to tell him we should leave you alone.." Daisuke Niwa's voice trailed off and he gave Satoshi an apologetic look. "He wouldn't listen."

"Does he ever?" Satoshi asked, eyeing the wanna-be reporter carefully, wondering to himself why Niwa was such good friends with him.

/_Someone's jealous./_

Satoshi ignored Krad and waved his hand slightly.

"If you are going to open the door without invitation, why not come inside?"

"So, Hiwatari, what is it keeping you out of school?"

* * *

Satoshi eyed Saehara as Daisuke watched them worriedly.

//Satoshi looks like he's going to kill Takeshi...//

_//Good. Noone likes him anyway.//_

//Dark!//

_//It's true...//_

Daisuke rolled his eyes and put his attention back on his friends. They both had disappeared, and he could hear pans banging together and cabinets being opened and closed.

"Saehara... you don't need to-"

"You know you love my cooking Hiwatari. It fixed you right up last time you were sick."

"You don't need to cook for me."

Daisuke followed the sounds of the two arguing into the kitchen, arriving in time to see Satoshi take a large wooden spoon from Saehara's hands.

* * *

"Hiwatari, give me back my spoon."

"This is _my_ spoon Saehara. It is in my kitchen." Satoshi's voice, though still calm and even, held a hint of amusement. He put the spoon on the counter, as if daring Saehara to try to get it.

_/My love, he is not smart enough to understand what you are saying. He's going to get it.../_

Satoshi didn't reply to Krad, as Saehara chose that moment to leap forward and try to grab the spoon. He missed, grabbing Satoshi's wrist instead. The boys froze, staring at their hands.

"Saehara, let go of my arm."

"I don't have your arm I have your wrist."

"Let go of me."

* * *

Daisuke stood, unnoticed in the doorway, watching his friends fight.

_//Feeling left out Dai?//_

//What are they doing...//

_//It looks like flirting Dai. Bad flirting... but flirting nonetheless.

* * *

_

Satoshi pulled his arm back suddenly, causing both boys to lose their balance. Saehara gave a small squeak as they fell back, Satoshi landed hard against the tile floor.

"Saehara, get _off_ of me." Satoshi hissed, ignoring comments Krad was now screaming in his head.

"You say it like I _wanted_ to be on you!"

"Get off!" Satoshi's voice was no longer emotionless. Saehara sat up, now straddling the taller boy.

"You're all wet."

"I just got out of the shower when you arrived."

"Didn't you dry off before you got dressed?" Saehara picked at a large wet spot on Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi moved slightly, his discomfort growing. Krad's vulgar comments were making the usually calm boy blush as he shifted underneath the other. He felt something hard press against his thigh and his blush deepened.

"Saehara get off!"

_/Looks like he already did./_


	3. I have to change my sheets

Okay. Another one that I just jotted down in about 10 minutes. I get bored and just write and this is what came out this time. ). I hope it isn't TOO terrible.

* * *

"What are you talking about Saehara?"

"It would be great! Daisuke would never expect that of me!"

"_You? _What, and he would expect it from _me_?"

"We all know it's true." Saehara said with a sigh. Upon seeing Satoshi's obvious confusion he sighed again. "Come on Hiwatari. Even Daisuke would have a girlfriend if he had that many girls following him every minute."

Satoshi glared at the wanna be reporter.

/Why does he think I'm a friend of his, just because I'm a friend of Niwa's?/

_/One of the mysteries of the human mind my love./_

/I'm not going to pretend to be his boyfriend to pull some demented prank on Niwa. How mean.../

_/You're not as smart as you'd like to think Satoshi-sama./_

"Come on Hiwatari." Saehara widened his eyes and looked at the blue haired boy sadly, sniffing softly. "Please."

"You're impossible..." Satoshi mumbled, his eyes downcast. Saehara didn't seem to notice the uncharacteristic blush rising to Satoshi's cheeks as he was preoccupied, pressing his ear to Daisuke's bedroom door.

"He's coming!" He hissed, pushing Satoshi down onto Daisuke's bed and pressing his lips against the older boys.

Satoshi's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't been expecting something like this. But, it wasn't horrible, he decided, and he allowed his eyes to close.

Saehara smiled slightly and ran his tongue over Satoshi's lips, which immediately parted for him. Satoshi ran his hand up the younger boys chest until he reached the boys shoulder, and clutched a handful of the his shirt, pulling on it as if trying to pull them even close to each other, his other hand was on Saehara's waist, pushing it against his own. Saehara had a hand already going through Satoshi's blue hair, pulling on some of it lighty as the kiss became deeper.

Behind them the door swung open. There was a loud crash as a food tray, and all its contents, were dropped to the floor, and Emiko's squeak of surprise met their ears.

Both boys jumped up at once, turning quickly to see the woman standing in the doorway next to Daisuke, both of whom were bright red and looking rather shocked.

"I'm, I'm sorry boys. I'll make more." Emiko mumbled, gathering the spilled food and rushing out. Daisuke stood silently for a few moments, his eyes drifting from Satoshi's messy hair, to Takeshi's now wrinkled shirt, quickly over the rather obvious bulges in both boys' pants, to his bed.

"I have to change my sheets..."


	4. It's just a human response to emotion

**darksgrl13- SQUEE++ Thank you so much! That made me feel so happy and egotistical lol. D Thank you!! **

**Okay. This one... is odd. But I'm feeling down so this reflects that.**

* * *

"Satoshi?" Daisuke mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Silence was his only answer, and he rolled over to look at the bed across the room. Satoshi's back was to him, and he was lying quite still, his breathing even. But Daisuke had been sure he heard his friend crying.

Or had he dreamt it?

_/No Dai. You were dreaming about Riku. Remember? You two were in-/_

/Dark! Yes. I remember... but he's quiet now... maybe he was dreaming something?/

_/The Commander doesn't cry Dai. Crying is a **human **response to **emotions./**_

/True... I never have seen him show emotions. I guess I did imagine it./

Daisuke sighed and kept his eyes on his friend. They were on another school trip (Dark said it was the teachers way of getting paid vacations), and he was assigned to be Satoshi's roommate. (Which, Dark said, was the teachers way of trying to make Satoshi form a friendship with someone.)

Daisuke felt his eyelids growing heavier, and finally fell back into his dream, where Riku was his, Dark was his brother, and Satoshi... was crying? No... this world was perfect. Everyone was happy... Satoshi was free from Krad... he couldn't be unhappy in this world...

But still, his muffled moaning was heard clearly by all, and everyone turned to stare at him. It was a pitiful sound. Daisuke hated when any of his friends cried, but Satoshi's cry was so... sad. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he listened to the terrible sound.

_/Dai! Dai!... Daisuke! Wake up!/_

/Wha-/

_/The Commander.../_

Daisuke rolled over again to see his friend, still facing the wall, shaking as his sobs echoed throughout the room.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke sat up slowly, feeling too shocked to do much else. "Is... it Krad?" But Satoshi either didn't hear him, or ignored him, as his sobbing continued. And Daisuke realized he too had tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard the heartbreaking sound of the broken boy cry.

Satoshi didn't show any signs of acknowledgment as Daisuke stood up and walked across the room. He didn't move at all when Daisuke sat, then laid, on the bed next to him. But his crying quieted substantially when Daisuke put his arm around the taller boys waist and hugged him tightly.

"It's not bad to cry Satoshi," he said sadly, thinking of Satoshi's insistence about hiding his feelings. "It's... it's a human responce to emotion."

Satoshi placed his hands on Daisuke's comforting arm for a moment, his crying now nothing more then uneven breathing and occasional sniffs. Daisuke smiled, tightening his hug, proud of himself for helping his most difficult friend.

Then, Satoshi spun around and grabbed Daisuke's shirt with both hands, clutching handfuls of the soft material and pulling the stunned Daisuke closer to him. He buried his head in the redhead's chest and screamed; and suddenly Daisuke understood it all. The pain, the confusion, the never ending loneliness that Satoshi went through every day of his life. And he knew, though he didn't know how he knew, that Satoshi had never before cried. Not since infancy, at least. He had been too set upon keeping his curse under control to let even a bit of emotion out.

And, as Daisuke put a hand in the mass of blue hair comfortingly, he wondered what it had been to push Satoshi over the edge. Dark's voice, hollow, and for maybe the first time, completely void of sarcasm, echoed in his mind.

_/You./_


	5. Lips of an angel

Insanetrio, yes I LOOVE coffee lol. And... I did hate Takeshi. But I dunno. His personality in the manga and his oober cuteness in the anime changed my mind. (Along with the fics 'U S of Angel' and U S of Angel Two'). I'm not fond of the twins either... and yes he was saying that Satoshi isn't human. (Satoshi is my complete favorite character. 3 )

Majestically Mystical, thanks! I wasn't sure how people would react to a sad one. And sorry about the SxS. I'll try to get less of that and more SatoDai and stuff. ) Sorry but this one kinda implies Satoshi and Takeshi. And it has Riku lol. Not a very good one eh?

Well this is a song fic. I tried not to write it, but I can't think of anything else. I guess I have to get this out of the way before good stuff can come in. (Not that ANY of my writing is all that good...) Now I shall say it here, NO characters are mine unless otherwise stated and NO songs are mine. The song in this is not mine at all (I wish). Please don't be hard on me with this one. I know it isn't great. I just... I dunno. needed it out I guess.

* * *

Daisuke mumbled and waved his hand in the direction of the phone. Who would be calling at this time? Finally giving into consciousness, he opened his eyes. Riku wasn't in the bed, and he could see a some light spilling into the room from the crack under the closed door.

'Probably reading...' He though to himself, reaching to the night stand to snatch the phone.

"Hello?" he mumbled, his voice thick. There was shaky breathing from the caller, and a sharp intake of breath before he got an answer.

"Hello Niwa." Satoshi's voice replied, sounding calm and even, as usual. His earlier breathing had given it away though; he was crying. Daisuke smiled sadly and looked at the door, watching for any sign of Riku returning.

"Hi Satoshi. How are you?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_  
Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

Daisuke listened as Satoshi quietly told him about a dream he had recently had.

"It's silly really. But I know how you enjoy to hear dreams about yourself Dai-.. Niwa." Satoshi paused momentarily before continuing. "Have your dreams been... pleasant?"

Daisuke almost laughed at how Satoshi avoided asking his real question.

"Satoshi... does Takeshi know you're talking to me?"

"It isn't his concern. Does Riku know **you're** talking to **me**?"_  
_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue _

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak _

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

"No," Daisuke whispered. "I... I don't think she does... Sato?" Daisuke felt a pang from saying the name he had used for Satoshi through those years... the one he had used during every intimate time they had shared with each other.

"Yes, Dais?" Satoshi's voice almost cracked as he returned the gesture.

"I was dreaming of you, too."

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbyeBut girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?


End file.
